


A Story in February 14th.

by ayaca



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine - Freeform, i actually don't know what is this, mentioning chan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaca/pseuds/ayaca
Summary: Sejun dan Subin menghabiskan malam mereka dengan memakan makanan yang sudah Sejun buat sejak sore tadi dan tentu saja, berbincang tentang memori menyenangkan mereka. (From NW044!)
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	A Story in February 14th.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since the last time I wrote something jadi aku mau minta maaf dulu kalau ada salah-salah penempatan kata atau yang lain. (Kalian boleh tulis kritik dan saran buat aku biar aku bisa lebih baik lagi!) selamat membaca, loveliest! <3

Jemari milik laki-laki itu sedari tadi menari di atas meja makan dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat gusar. Sejun, itu namanya, sesekali melirik jam dinding yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sudah kurang lebih dua pekan lamanya Sejun terus menerus sendirian di rumah karena sang kekasih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang katanya, akan ada perubahan besar-besaran di kantor dan ia akan pulang telat sampai semuanya selesai. Sejun, sih, sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan pekerjaan sang kekasih, tetapi apa tidak bisa ia meluangkan waktunya untuk Sejun di akhir pekan yang juga merupakan hari kasih sayang ini?

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, memberi satu notifikasi yang ternyata dari sang kekasih kalau sebentar lagi laki-laki itu akan pulang dan ia juga memberitahu kalau ia tidak akan pulang larut lagi karena (lagi-lagi) katanya, pekerjaannya sudah tidak terlalu banyak.

Senyum di wajah Sejun segera mengembang begitu saja setelah ia membaca seluruh pesan yang baru saja Jung Subin—kekasihnya, kirimkan untuknya. Ia segera bangkit dan berlarian menuju kamar, mencari jaketnya karena udara masih terbilang dingin dan kunci mobil yang ia simpan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Hari ini, Sejun akan memasak untuk menyambut Subin, sang kekasih yang memiliki jarak tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

( _Pertemuan pertama Sejun dan Subin bisa dibilang cukup unik. Mereka bertemu tujuh tahun lalu, di salah satu toko buku yang menyelenggarakan acara jumpa penggemar sekaligus tanda tangan untuk buku pertama Sejun yang beruntungnya, langsung menjadi hit._

_Sejun tujuh tahun lalu tidak pernah terpikir akan mendapatkan satu penggemar murid sekolah menengah atas (Sejun benar-benar mengira kalau Subin adalah anak SMA ketika laki-laki itu sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa dua tahun lalu) yang menggemaskan_ _seperti yang ia lihat di depan matanya_ _._

_Sejun masih ingat, kala itu Subin hanya memakai pakaian simple_ _seperti_ _yang kebanyakan anak laki-laki pakai; kaos putih, jaket jins dan topi. Namun Subin tidak memakai topi hitam yang sering dipakai anak seumurannya, ia memakai topi merah muda yang juga satu nada dengan rona di pipinya. Ah, begitu menggemaskan._

_Subin menggenggam buku miliknya dengan erat sebelum memberikannya pada Sejun untuk di_ _bubuhkan_ _tanda tangan_ _sang penulis_ _._

_“Uh, halo, Sejun-nim.” sapanya malu-malu._

_Sejun tersenyum riang, matanya terus menatap Subin sampai-sampai yang lebih muda merasa malu. Sejun terkikik pelan, lalu meraih buku di tangan Subin._

_“Siapa namamu?”_

_“Subin.”_ )

Sejun tersenyum senang juga merasa puas dengan apa yang ia masak malam ini. Tidak begitu mewah, hanya makanan rumahan biasa tetapi ia yakin kalau ini yang Subin butuhkan setelah berminggu-minggu memakan makanan dari kantin, restoran dekat kantornya atau bahkan, restoran cepat saji.

Subin bilang, ia akan sampai rumah sekitar pukul delapan. Masih ada lima belas menit untuk Sejun merapikan diri, ia masih memakai pakaian yang tadi ia pakai untuk berbelanja, omong-omong.

Sejun melangkahkan tungkai panjangnya sembari bersenandung menuju kamar dimana pakaiannya terlipat dengan rapi (terima kasih, Subin, karena selalu mengingatkan Sejun untuk merapikan lemari).

Pemuda dengan tinggi badan seratus delapan pulun sentimeter itu tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk berpakaian; hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit dan ia sudah menunggu Subin di sofa panjang depan televisi yang selalu mereka tempati ketika memiliki waktu luang.

Laki-laki yang kali ini sudah memakai piyama kesayangannya itu terkekeh pelan kala mengingat kelakuannya tadi pagi; ia sempat mengira kalau kekasihnya melupakan hari yang sangat penting bagi mereka berdua. Ia merasa kalau Subin disana merasa cemas dengan tingkah laku Sejun yang terkadang, terlalu aneh untuk dibiarkan.

“Aku pulang!”

Sejun melompat kecil dari posisinya ketika indera pendengar miliknya menangkap suara Subin dengan jelas dan sepasang tungkainya juga secara otomatis segera melangkah menghampiri yang lebih muda di pintu depan.

“Ha, sekarang kamu kurus banget.”

Adalah kalimat pertama yang Sejun katakan setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Subin secara langsung. Ia meraih tas kerja dari tangan Subin dan menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing.

“Pipi kamu hilang,” ujarnya pelan, ia meraih pipi Subin yang memang tidak terlalu berisi seperti sebelumnya dan mengusapnya pelan. “Hari ini aku masak banyak, kita harus cari pipi kamu terus bisikin dia buat balik lagi ke tempatnya.” katanya lalu tersenyum dengan lebar sampai ia kehilangan matanya.

“Aku nggak se-kurus itu,” balas Subin setelah berhasil melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumahnya. “Ya Tuhan, Kakak!” serunya ketika Sejun tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

Sejun menarik Subin ke meja makan untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana hasil dari usaha dia sejak sore tadi. Sepasang mata laki-laki yang lebih tua melirik Subin dengan serius.

“Kalau bisa, kamu habiskan semua yang ada di meja makan.” ujar Sejun dengan nada suara yang terbilang serius membuat Subin membola karena terkejut.

Makanan yang ada di meja makan tidak terlalu banyak jenisnya, hanya satu set makanan rumahan ala Korea seperti biasa, tetapi Sejun memasaknya dalam porsi yang cukup banyak. Disana juga terdapat sup rumput laut karena selain merayakan hari kasih sayang, Subin dan Sejun juga merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua.

Kali ini giliran Subin menatap Sejun. “Apa-apaan, porsi makanku kan, tidak sebanyak porsi makan Kakak!” serunya tidak terima karena Sejun menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan.

*

Subin terbahak ketika mendengar cerita Sejun yang berpikir kalau Subin benar-benar lupa tentang hari kasih sayang yang juga merupakan hari jadi mereka berdua pagi tadi. Subin juga tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari yang lebih tua, membuat Sejun merasa kalau Subin akan terus menerus menggodanya tentang _ini_ di bulan-bulan yang akan datang.

“Sini deh, Kak, jangan jauh-jauh.” Subin segera menepuk tempat disampingnya setelah melihat Sejun yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya, memakan ayam goreng yang mereka pesan empat puluh menit yang lalu.

Sejun menurut, menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi tepat disamping Subin dengan bibir mengerucut karena mulutnya cukup penuh oleh ayam. Subin terkekeh pelan seraya merapikan surai kecokelatan milik Sejun yang terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya tadi.

“Valentine tahun lalu kita ngapain, ya?” tanya Subin pelan, otaknya berusaha mencari satu rekaman memori yang tersimpan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. “Kakak ingat, gak?” tanya Subin pelan, memberi satu kaleng minuman bersoda pada Sejun.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menggeleng pelan, “Aku juga kurang ingat. Kalau tidak salah sih, malam itu kita menghadiri pesta ala-ala yang digelar oleh Chan.” katanya berusaha menebak apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Lagi-lagi Subin tertawa, “Ah, aku ingat! Malam itu Kakak bercerita kalau dulu, Kakak cerita kalau Kakak pernah naksir si pemilik pesta.” ujar Subin saat memorinya benar-benar kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

Sejun mengangguk pelan, menyimpan kaleng minuman bersoda miliknya serta melepas sarung tangan plastik ditangannya dan menyandarkan tubuh miliknya di sandaran sofa. “Habis itu kamu marah lima hari.” balas Sejun mencubit ujung hidung milik Subin dengan tangan kanannya.

“Habisnya Kakak kayak yang seneng banget ceritain itu ke aku,” ujarnya sembari menarik tangan Sejun dari hidungnya kemudian menggenggamnya. “Tapi bagus deh ternyata Kak Chan sukanya sama orang lain, jadi Kakak bisa ketemu aku.”

Subin menautkan jemari mereka dan tersenyum lebar setelah bersatu dengan sempurna. “Tahun kemarin ada banyak banget memori bagus, ya,” ujarnya pelan. Sejun membalas dengan anggukan pelan. “Kak, nikah, yuk.” lanjutnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya agar sejajar dan dapat melihat wajah yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Sepasang mata Sejun membola dengan sempurna ketika Subin mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa beban. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan raut yang masih terlihat kaget.

“Nggak usah bercanda?”

“Aku gak ada niat bercanda,” Subin merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Sejun, kali ini raut wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih serius dari lima menit yang lalu. “Tadinya hari ini aku mau ajak Kakak makan diluar, tapi tadi Kakak bilang mau masak yang banyak jadi sekarang tugas Kakak tinggal jawab mau atau enggak?”

Sejun memijit pelipisnya pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Jung Subin akhir-akhir ini. “Aku bakalan jawab iya asal rencana kamu berhasil.” ujarnya setelah lima menit berpikir dengan keras.

Subin tersenyum dengan lebar, matanya ikut tersenyum. “Besok, kita jalan-jalan seharian, Kakak tinggal ikut aku aja, oke?” ujarnya seraya menatap Sejun dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar, terlihat seperti mata anak-anak.

Sejun mengangguk dan memberikan Subin pelukan hangat. “Sekarang kita beresin ini semua terus tidur, ya?” ujar Sejun yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Subin, senyuman di wajah Subin masih belum luntur, masih menyapa Sejun dengan manis.

Sejun tersenyum senang, ternyata hari kasih sayang tahun ini lebih menyenangkan (dan mengejutkan) dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.


End file.
